A refrigerator is a household appliance that is used to store food at low temperatures. Touch sensor assemblies may be used for household appliances and may include electrostatic capacitance sensors or sensors using a resistance cell, etc. Such sensors are configured to sense a user's touches, and perform a signal processing to operate household appliances.